Matthew Crawley
*Gold *Black |skin = Pale/Fair |family = *Mary Crawley *Unnamed father † *Isobel Crawley *Violet Crawley *Richard Crawley *Cora Crawley *Sybil Branson née Crawley *Tom Branson *Sybil Branson *Lavinia Swire † |abilities = *Basic Vampiric Abilities *Exceptional self-control |special = Loyalty Inducement |job = *Lawyer *Co-owner of the Crawley's house |loyalty = *Crawley family *English Coven |hideg = yes}} Matthew, born as Matthew Reginald Crawley, is a member of the Crawley family/coven, along with his wife, Mary Crawley, and his son, George Crawley. He was an original member of the English coven, but like most of his coven who originated from the English coven, left it. He has the ability to cause others to become obedient and loyal. Biography Early Life Little is known about Matthew before he was turned into a vampire except that he was born in 1885 and he grew up in England as the son of a upper middle class doctor. He lived with his mother (his father died before 1912) while working as a solicitor specializing in working/labor/industrial law. Shortly after meeting his wife around 1912, World War I had broke out and like many men in England, he enlisted into the army. During the war he would meet his financé, Lavinia Swire. He briefly returns to the family's main house in England to introduce Lavinia to the rest of his family in 1916, but leaves shortly after that. Before leaving, Mary gives him a good luck charm and kisses him on the cheek before he leaves on a train. In 1917, he and William, a long time friend, are out on patrol when they are outflanked by the German Infantry, causing them to be reported as missing in action, but they soon escape and arrive back in England. After visiting the family and leaving again, Matthew leaves to go back to the war. A year later, in 1918, during a battle, Matthew and William are caught in an explosion and are seriously injured. They are then sent back to the Crawley's main house in England, where Sybil and Mary await for Matthew's return. The family doctor then informs Matthew and the others that he has sustained spinal cord damage and might never walk again, as well as never being able to father any children. After deducing himself that he is likely impotent, Matthew breaks of his engagement with Lavinia so as to avoid turning her into his nurse for life and breaking her heart. During his recovery, Mary nurses him. Around September 1918, Matthew begins to feel sensation coming back into his legs and eventually is able to walk again, surprising the family doctor. While recovering, Cora begins to feel worried that Matthew and Mary were becoming to close with/to each other and invited Lavinia to come to their house. Later, Lavinia informs Matthew that she was still in love with him, no matter what, which touches him. But later on, with the engagement back on, Lavinia falls as one of the victims of Spanish Influenza and dies. Later on, Matthew and Mary fall in love with each other again and later on get married. A little over a year after the two had gotten married, Mary gave birth to Matthew's son, George. While on the way to tell the rest of his family the news, he gets into a car crash, and was about to die when the other driver, whom was a vampire, rushed over and turned him into a vampire. Matthew later turned his wife into a vampire, later on, the rest of the Crawleys, and 20 years later, George was turned into one as well. Some of the family members joined and created the English Coven. but later fell a part and decided to join up with the rest of the Crawleys to create the Crawley coven. Breaking Dawn Relationships Mary Crawley George Crawley See Also *Mary Crawley *George Crawley *Lavinia *Crawley coven *English Coven Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Mated Vampires Category:Vampire Index Category:Crawley coven Category:English Coven Category:Vampires With Special Abilities